Liar
by ksm013
Summary: We are both liars. The greatest ones in the world. It's wrong, we both know it, but we would lie millions or even billions of times just to make each other feel better. NiouXOC


Liar

AN: it's been awhile since I actually wrote a story. Well, Niou is definitely my favorite character and he needs more love so here's another story for him.

This story is kinda weird, abnormal and can't be explained well so please bare with it. My creative juices are obviously depleted for not writing for too long.

If you don't understand because of how I wrote it, I'm really soryy. PM me if you need explanations and I'll gladly explain.

Thank You and Enjoy:D

A little OOC...you have been warned.

...

Niou Masaharu. Who is this so called Petenshi or Infamous Trickster of Rikkai University? I'll tell you who he is, MY neighbor, MY childhood friend, MY best friend, the LOVE of my life. We almost didn't make it because we both didn't want to ruin the friendship that we already have. But our feelings were so strong that it can't be helped that we fall in love. The only challenge now is how we are going to keep this love still going strong when everyone(specially his fangirls) seem to go against us.

Of course, now is the right time to tell you that all of that was lie. I'm lying, believe me. (Though it's hard to do) What I said was a lie in many ways. It's too much of a lie that even if I confess it will still bring me to hell. I'm exaggerating but you get my point.

For one, I do not have a neighbor ALL my life which leads me to not have a childhood friend at all. Secondly, I don't have much friends, it's actually safe to say I don't have friends, only acquaintances. Now, can I have a best friend when I don't have friends? No.

Third point, I don't know what love is but if you call being completely obsessed with a superstar being in love then consider me in love, but of course Niou Masaharu is definitely not a superstar, (maybe a star) so he can't be the love of my life.

Lastly, a man like him has a girlfriend? SERIOUSLY! How stupid can you be? How can you believe me (if you did)?

I see him every day breaking almost every girl's heart. How? This is how…

**1.** Asks a girl out. What kind of girl? He doesn't care.

**2. **Girl and Niou go on a GRAND date.

**3.** Niou charms the girl.

**4.** Girl falls in love with him because of his charm.

**5.** His ego boosts to the highest level.

**6.** Finds a new girl to satisfy his still hungry ego.

**7.** Dumps the other girl for a new girl.

**8.** Read steps 1-8 again…and again…and again…

It's a cycle. It never ends.

How I found out about this? Easy, I meet him every day after his tennis practice at the rooftop. We had this silent agreement that every afternoon we would meet at the rooftop and talk about his girls.

It all started the first day of school back in freshmen year. He decided that he make me his target. Though I am not his prank target, fortunately, (I am much to lame for that he told me)I AM his personal walking diary. He thought that since I didn't care about all the worldly issues in the school I wouldn't judge him. He proclaimed to me that he'll make me his diary. I just nod at him thinking that he's a crazy man. So the sharing starts. Since that day I have been staying after school to talk to him on the rooftop.

Freshmen year to senior year, you think I would have developed at least a friendship with him but being friends with someone like him isn't the best idea in the world. I stayed on the acquaintance part. He needed someone to talk to, I was there.

He had company in his time of need; I had great entertainment in a form of his stories. We both benefit.

I knew about all the truth in his life while the whole world knows all the lies or rather what he wants them to think is true.

Of all that he has done to the girls he went out with, it makes me think why he actually came here today to tell me,

"It hurts you know. Getting rejected." He said, his voice muffled by my shoulder that he leaned on earlier.

I wanted to tell him that, "Why are you so surprised? You do this to girls all the time, it's about time you feel how they felt." But being a 'nice' person I fought the urge to not say it so.

"Her again." I said in statement referring to his real best friend. Yamamoto Asuka.

"Am I hard to love?" He posed in a supposedly charming way, his arms on his waist forming a super hero pose and his face slanted on an angle that's supposedly will make him look good, and supporting a 'sexy' grin.

"With this good looks, perfect guns, charming character, outstanding everything! Is this hard to love? I DON'T THINK SO!" He continued.

"You're such a liar Niou."

"HEY! I am not lying. I have been told millions of times. And I am not exaggerating." I just rolled my eyes. LIAR.

"But seriously now. It really hurts." He leaned his head on my chest. You know his perverted tendencies. I let him anyway. I pat his back trying to make him feel better. Minutes later I feel my uniform being stained by his tears. It surprised me that he's crying. Are those tears true? I'd like to believe so.

"Now you know how those girls feel." I lectured him.

"No. This hurts more. She's my best friend. We have a THING! We have spark. We have experience. We both know it. WE BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER! Why?" He asked me now with more feelings. A genuine one this time.

"She's just scared, Niou. She doesn't want to get hurt. She's just a girl."

He continued to sob on my chest and stain my uniform. I didn't mind it and continued rub his back which didn't help at all.

"Doesn't she know that she's the reason why I let go of all the other girls?"

"Did you tell her?" He didn't respond.

"You tell her then."

"I can't…she'll think I'm lying."

_Like you always do? Yes, I think she won't believe you._

Instead of saying what's on my mind, I told him Yamamoto-san will believe her. Niou is depressed enough. I don't want him to be anymore than this. I am tired and I didn't want to deal with a sad excuse for a man right now.

He continue to sob and tell stories to my chest( much to my dismay), using hand gestures, facial expressions, funny ones I must add, just to emphasize on what he wants to tell me.

He told me about how thoughtful he was on their 'date' when he brought a bouquet if Tulips(which were really expensive considering the time of the year), he claims that roses are over rated and the most mediocre gift a man can get for a girl. He wrote her letters, visited her family, talked to her family and asked permission to court her (a plan failed). How Yamamoto-san even blushes, flirts, holds his hands, wraps her arms around his neck just to close the gap between their body, kiss him (on the lips)and all those signs that she truly likes, or to Niou 'love' him.

All of these in my Point of are just Yamamoto-san's way of making Niou hope that he has a chance for her. Her way of saying that 'I don't like you but since I'm nice I won't reject you just yet' which hurt Niou in the long run. Maybe she did it because she enjoy the feeling of having all the attention to her and she's afraid that she might lose that attention if she didn't give back the same affection and no one else will give that kind of attention to her.

"Then she told me she has a boyfriend. I asked her 'Since when?' My heart was already breaking by that time! I can swear that I hear it breaking into millions…no…BILLIONS of pieces. She told me during the course of time I was courting her." He said in one breathing, his words barely making sense. He looked so lost and his supposed great acting and Petenshi powers wore off that he looks almost laughable.

After realizing that most of the population of the men in Rikkai is in love with Yamamoto-san, she drops Niou and goes off to another man who gives her more and definitely better attention.

I'm not saying that Yamamoto-san is one of those snotty, bubble head, cheerleader, bitches, who get all the attention and love from men, and doesn't care who's heart she breaks, she's actually quite the opposite which explains the men falling for her, but when she figured out that the whole world (not really, but might as well be) is in love with her, she forgot all about what's matters to her before and focused on what mattered to her and to all the people in middle school right now, fame.

She's a great girl, Niou was even envied for having a true friend like her, but she's only a great girl when influenced by a great crowd (Ironic because of Niou? I know.)

"You know what, I don't really care anymore. I just want to go back to my dating state, kiss all those girls who fall for me, hell, kiss every girl that walks by me. Make them fall for me, fall for me hard and break their heart piece by piece. Back to my old cycle." He declares and proclaims like a mad man. He's probably saying it just because he's depressed and can't think of anything to compensate his pain, but I won't burst his bubble just yet and tell him he's doing something idiotic.

"I'm starting with you." I started laughing, laughing so hard that I almost choked on my own saliva.

He stared at me with sad eyes, almost pleading that I make him feel better or else he'll leave the rooftop forever and leave me with boring days alone and die of boredom in the last few months of middle school, which definitely will be boring, I bet. My laugh died down and look at him with a serious look.

"You're my friend right?" He asked.

It made me think momentarily. Should I tell him the truth?

I couldn't. Being the liar that I am I said, "Yeah. Why?"

"Kiss me." I obliged and pressed my lips to his and closed my eyes not wanting him to leave my side for the rest of the reamining months of hell in Rikkai. He needs me and I need him, not as a friend but as a companion.

We are both liars. The greatest ones in the world. It's wrong, we both know it, but we would lie millions or even billions of times just to make each other feel better. We can even fool ourselves that we're in love just this once to keep what we have right now.

...

AN: It's done! I actually like to make this a chapter fic but seeing that I haven't finished any chapter fics at all I THINK I won't.

But if you want me to continue just tell me.

Comment? :


End file.
